clampfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tokyo Babylon Image Soundtrack 2
Tout comme ça avait été le cas pour Tokyo Babylon Image Soundtrack 1, Tokyo Babylon Image Soundtrack 2Page VGMdb sur Tokyo Babylon Image Soundtrack 2Page nautiljon sur Tokyo Babylon Image Soundtrack 2, sorti le 9 mars 1994, précédent la sortie au Japon de la seconde OAV tirées de l'univers de Tokyo Babylon. Cette fois-ci il ne s'agit que d'un CD musical, non accompagné d'un CD drama. Liste des pistes Détail des pistes 01 - Red Moon Chant: Hideaki Matsuoka Paroles: Saeko Nishio Composé par: ZAKI Arrangement: ZAKI 02 - Kissu ha Shounen wo Rouhi suru Chant: Tokyo Performance Doll Paroles: Masao Urino Composé par: Tetsuya Komuro Arrangement: Tetsuya Komuro 03 - Moon English Version Chant: REBECCA Paroles: Peggy STANZIALE Composé par: Akio Dobashi Arrangement: REBECCA 04 - Yes Mom! Chant: THE BOOM Paroles: Kazufumi Miyazawa Composé par: Kazufumi Miyazawa Arrangement: R.J.W, Kazufumi Miyazawa 05 - Charlotte no Okurimono Chant: Chara Paroles: Chara Composé par: Chara, Yuusuke Asada Arrangement: Yuusuke Asada Special Guest au chant: Mimori Yusa 06 - Be My Cinderella Chant: Minnie Paroles: Gorou Matsui Composé par: Takashi Tsushimi Arrangement: Tetsu Nakamura 07 - Solid Gold Chant: Masahiro Takashima Paroles: Kenjirô Sakiya Composé par: Kenjirô Sakiya Arrangement: Kenjirô Sakiya 08 - Blue Desert Chant: ZELDA Paroles: Sayoko Takahashi Composé par: Ako Ozawa Arrangement: Takao Abe, ZELDA 09 - Yuuzai Chant: The BOOM Paroles: Kazufumi Miyazawa Composé par: Takashi Kobayashi Arrangement: The BOOM 10 - Déjà Vu Chant: Hideaki Matsuoka Paroles: Hideaki Matsuoka Composé par: Hideaki Matsuoka Arrangement: Hideaki Matsuoka Paroles Red Moon par Hideaki MatsuokaPage d'animelyrics sur les paroles des chansons de Tokyo Babylon chi ni ueteru mitai na KOYOTTE no tooboe ga kikoeru yo dangai no ue, akai mangetsu ga toki wa michita to tsugeteru kara douka kiotsukete! kiba wo muita kage ga, nodo wo narashi nemutteru.... atarashii SABAIBARU ga hajimaru dokomade nigetemo kitto MUDA sa, hateru koto nai SAACHIRAITO yoru wa itsumo ikenie sagasu, takanaru kodou to ikizukai tegakari ni fukitsu na TAROTTO ga sashishimeshita KAKAO no shigeru mori ni oshiete kamisama! kurayami no oku ni nani ga iki wo hisometeru no ka? mabuta wo aketemo himei wo agecha DAME mizukagami no naka, sore wa honnou ni shitagae to sasayaita doko ni ikou to kesshite akenai eien no yoru ni mayoikomeba honto no sugata ga arawareru, obieteru kimi no karada wo hikisaite furisosogu tsuki no hikari ni, densetsu ga ima yomigaeru kara dokomade nigetemo kitto MUDA sa, hateru koto nai SAACHIRAITO yoru wa itsumo ikenie sagasu, takanaru kodou wo taguri yosete doko ni ikou to kesshite akenai eien no yoru ni mayoikomeba honto no sugata ga arawareru, obieteru kimi no karada wo hikisaite (hikisaite) Kiss wa Shônen wo Rôhi suru par Tokyo Performance Doll araji no saata mahiru no yooni ureshii kimochi no yoji no habikoru kyou wo men tachi wa hukou o ni haeru kirei no suaki wo berantani o shiawase sugiruto kokoro wa yoworeru nani yuka mokaseru dara ku mo wasure watashi wa kimi no keshi no mi dakara manatsuga tsumitemo yo fugeni aeru subeki na kiboyori Yuutsu na maumano sae na ni sae kani sotto sesagetai kyou wo nen tachi no dakara no mune wa hito mi wa mienai mizu ga sueteru yasashi katta nazu ga o waruyo kimi o rokoshite kissu wa kissu wa kanashi ku kimi oro o nishi teyuku usou no suki na taiyawa namida yori no kagayaku kissu wa kissu wa kanashi ku sora no aoi ni haranikamu usou na suki no boku raga kissu de no o ishiteiru shyoo men doko kara futa no doko made yuku no kokoro wo hodo oni kikisuni nagara yuku yake nokoro kikudashi tashi ga wakitawa nogo ewo kyou wo mo ni made u koko e mitsumiruto setsuna funaru no wa doko ka re de a se sayounara shitasai kimi no muneniwa oshi no figaaru kyou o te de yosoru to hoshi ga nagareru watashi i hito yori fuyashi i namida de kegasare tekimi yo itoshi kyu omou shyo wo men tachi no kirei no ahi wa niji yori maruchi figuga tsuiteru yasashi katta nazu o mi okuru kimi no manazashi Kissu wa Kissu wa kanashi ku kimi oro o nishi teyuku usou no suki na taiyawa namida yori no kagayaku Kissu wa Kissu wa kanashi ku sora no shikaga hohoebu isu no suki na boku raga itsu de ro o deshiteiru kyou men Kissu wa Kissu wa kanashi ku kimi oro o nishi teyuku usou no suki na taiyawa namida yori no kagayaku Kissu wa Kissu wa kanashi ku sora no shikaga hohoebu isu no suki na boku raga itsu de ro o deshiteiru kyou men kakusareta himitsu wa zutto (da da da da), kimi no naka de iki wo koroshite... (woh ho ho!) hitosuki no tsuki no hikari ni (da da da da) , shinjitsu ga ima abakareru Moon English Version par REBECCA In the night your light comes creeping around my bed Stirring up memories Taking me back to the times we shared when we were childhood friends Seems like yesterday the world was full of innocence Moon you seemed so far away on the night that you shined on my first kiss Oh nothing stays the same for long Seasons change and life goes on But eye in the sky you always remain the same Moon you follow me where I go Moon whatever I am you know me My secrets are safe with you forevermore I look up and see you shining bright I am not alone Moon you know all of my dreams With you I'm never far from home I think of the years gone by the tears I've cried the broken dreams Moon you seemed so far away But you were always right there watching me Nothing stays the same for long Seasons change and life goes on But eye in the sky you always remain the same Moon you follow me where I go Moon whatever I am you know me My secrets are safe with you forevermore Yes Mom! par The BOOM YES MOM! K wa gimu toshite kaserareda kotonai kare sennou kyouiku ni nan no utagai mo motazu akogare no kyoushoku ni tsuki, Kinjyo no youjyo wo shimashita. (Yatsu to boku no sa wa sate nan cm?) Unto hataraki un to okane wo tsukau, shinkuuPAKKU no kaishain wo seisanshiyouto suru, kono kuni no mokuromi kara kekkanshyouhin no raikuin wo osareta A wa, BANGKOK de chotto shita BIRU wo tatetan datte. YES MOM! Z wa taijin kyoufushou to ARUKOORU izonshou wo naosu tame ni SUKUURU ni kayoi michi wo hiraitana To omotta totan, HOSUTESU wo shimashita. (Yatsu to boku no sa wa sate nan mm?) Hito natsukkoku onna no ko ni MOTE, seito kaichou made yatta U wa mizukara wo to suru shuukyou wo okoshi, kekkateki ni nannin mono roujin wo shini oiyaru nante. Kare no souzou shitenakatta deshou ne. THE TRUTH IS ALL BEYOND OUR SIGHT LIES HANG IN FRONT OF OUR EYES THE TRUTH IS HIDDEN IN SOMEONES HANDS GOD ? OUR NATION? YOU? OR ME? YES MOM! HANKANCHI mo CHIRIkami mo mochimashita. Ato nani wo motte ikeba okorarenai de sumun deshou ka? YES MAMA! Sainou ga kareta to omoi konda F wa mizukara no inochi wo tachimashita. Hatetashite, kare wo ano BIRU no okuyou made ESUKOOTO shita no wa dare data no deshou ka? (Yatsu to boku no sa wa ato nan cm?) Shihonshugi no kikanshi kidori data M wa kusuri to karou ni inuji ni nishimashita. Torinokosarenu youni, Itsumo hashirasarete kita kara, REERU ga aru to, minnatsui hashichaunda. THE TRUTH IS ALL BEYOND OUR SIGHT LIES HANG IN FRONT OF OUR EYES THE TRUTH IS HIDDEN IN SOMEONES HANDS GOD ? OUR NATION? YOU? OR ME? If you were to live according to the rules of the establishment You could lead a life of neither happiness nor unhappiness YES MOM! Shukudai mo gessha mo mochimashita. Wasuremono suru to, mata ano sensei ni butarechaun da yo ne. THE TRUTH IS ALL BEYOND OUR SIGHT LIES HANG IN FRONT OF OUR EYES THE TRUTH IS HIDDEN IN SOMEONES HANDS GOD ? OUR NATION? YOU? OR ME? All the people of this nation wedged between insanity and sanity Live on thinking though others have crossed the line They alone are rational THE TRUTH IS ALL BEYOND OUR SIGHT LIES HANG IN FRONT OF OUR EYES THE TRUTH IS HIDDEN IN SOMEONES HANDS GOD ? OUR NATION? YOU? OR ME? THE TRUTH IS ALL BEYOND OUR SIGHT LIES HANG IN FRONT OF OUR EYES THE TRUTH IS HIDDEN IN SOMEONES HANDS GOD ? OUR NATION? YOU? OR ME? YES MOM!... Charlotte no Okurimono par Chara Donna hito mo mina tenshi Aisuru mono ni wa Tayasuku damasareru Honto yo Minna kou iu wa na PETTO Tanoshii~ Kamisama mo hoshii Sono toki kanjita Kore ga watashi no ai da to Ima Hitsuyouna mono Toki ni wa itsuwaru kotoba ga shinjitsu ni naru koto Hito no shinri wa Hadaka wo kirau Mienai Okashina hanashi Anata no itami wa Darenimo wa karenai kedo Anata ga aishita Watashi wa kawaranai no ni Machigai darake no Atashi no koto wo Doushite miteminufuri suru no deshou ka... Atashi ga warau to Tokei ga wareru ka na? Okashina hanashi Sono toki kanjita Kore ga watashi no ai da to Ano hito no tame ni Kurikaeshi naite itai no desu Be My Cinderella par Minnie Surikireta JAKETTO kite machi wo aruku Weekend MANEKIN made warai souna akanukenai Hair Kireina Show-window Betsu no sekai ga mieru GARASU ni tsumetai Tameiki POKETTO COIN wa mada ichimai shikanai Hayari no Kiss wo suru Rouge sae mo shiranai Daremo koko ni watashi ga iru to Kigatsuite inai kedo Itsumo mune ni himeteru Yume wo genjitsu ni shite oshiete agetai Knockin' On My Dream Imasugu ni ZERO kara hajimerareru Akogare mo kagayaki mo Totemo yoku wakaru Hora Knockin' On My Dream Itsudatte Jibun wo mitsumenagara Suteki da to omou mono Dakishimete mitai Kanarazu OK (hora) PIASU wo aketa no wa tooi ano natsu no Heartbreak Yubiwa ga itami no mo omoidasu hito no sei kizutsuita koto de Itsuka Akirameta koto Mmiryoku ga ikutsuka Kieta wa Sasowareta Dance mo Yes to ienakatta Okubyou ni naru tabi hohemi mo wasureteku Dare mo muri ni watashi no subete Kini shitari shinai kedo Itsuka aru hi totsuzen Yume sasayaki kakete muchuu ni sasetai Knockin On My Dream Ima dakara Nannimo osorenai de Todoku made te wo nobasu Yuuki tameshitai Hora Knockin' On My Dream Itsumademo Heart wo shinjinagara Yumememi tsuzukeru hitomi Hagemashite itai Kanarazu OK (instrumental) Knockin' On My Dream Imasugu ni ZERO kara hajimerareru Akogare mo kagayaki mo Totemo yoku wakaru Hora Knockin' On My Dream Itsudatte Jibun wo mitsumenagara Suteki da to omou mono Dakishimete mitai (hora) Knockin' On My Dream Ima dakara Nannimo osorenai de Todoku made te wo nobasu Yuuki tameshitai Hora Knockin' On My Dream (dream dream dream...) Knockin' On My Dream... Knockin' On My Dream. Solid Gold par Masahiro Takashima Donna mono yori tsuyoku kimi o mise tsuzuketai Boku igai no dare ni mo chikazuitari shinai de Kimi ga te ni ireru mono kasuka na yokubou no koe Soba ni iru to sore dake JERASHII ni oboreru Kimi dake wa tokubetsusa donna toki mo wasurenai Shizuka na yoru no mukou de kimi o te ni iretai Koboreru houseki da ne marude kimi no hitomi wa Anna ni hageshii kokoro mune ni kakushita mama de Moeagaru honoo sae tsumetaku kanjiru hodo no Samishisa o ima nara tsuzunde agerareru Kimi dake ni okuritai kazari no nai kono ai o Tatoe surechigau dake no deai da to shitemo Kimi dake wa wakaranai tashika ni soba ni iru no ni Dakishimereba sore dake hanarete yuku you de Yawarakana kami o kaki age Sotto sotto kuchizukeru Nigerarenai yoru o sei ni shita kimi wa Donna yume miteru no Kimi dake wa tokubetsu sa donna toki mo fushigi na hito Shizuka na yoru no mukou de subete te ni iretai Kimi dake ni okuritai kazari no nai kono kokoro Tatoe sure chigau dake no deai da to shitemo Kimi dake wa tokubetsu sa donna toki mo fushigi na hito Shizuka na yoru no mukou de subete... Blue Desert par ZELDA Aoku fukai sabaku Kaze wa kawaiteru Mou zutto Nodo wo uru osu mizu wa Tooi hibi no kotoba Fureru beki KOKORO Samayoi aruite Dakedo mou Modorenai Koko kara saki wa Warui yume ni madowasaretara Hateshinai Blue Desert Akaku hiroi sabaku Sora wa moeteiru Dokomademo Hifu wo suberi ochita Tooi hibi no kioku Fureru beki KARADA sagashi aruite Dakedo mou Mitasarenai Kore ijyou ni wa Ashiato no Kieta michi wo yuku Hateshinai Blue Desert Dakedo mou Modorenai Koko kara saki wa Dakedo mou mitasaarenai Kore ijyou ni wa Itsuka koko wo Nukedasu no yo Hateshinai Blue Desert Yuuzai par The BOOM Moshimo uchuu ni kono hoshi futatsu are ba Ima sugu fune ni tobinori nigedashite Nidoto musubarenu higeki ni nakebasumu Yuushin tessen futari o shimetsuketemo Natsu o ooikosu kurai ni motome gatta Meguri atta kotoga sude ni yuuzai na noni Anata no nioi anata no karada anata no koe mo - naze... Anata no shigusa anata no ondo te o no bashitara sugu todoku? Ikutabi uso o tsuke ba jigoku ni ochira reru Satsui ga tanabi kunara ai wa yuuzai na noni Anata no nioi anata no karada anata no koe mo - naze... Anata no shigusa anata no ondo anata no kami mo - naze... Anata no toiki anata no sugao te o no bashitara sugu todoku? Déjà Vu par Hideaki Matsuoka Kono me de kimi no me wo miru made wa Kiseki nado shinjinakatta DEJAVU no youna deai no yakusoku ga Boku wo hashiraseru Aa eien nante hoshikuwanai kedo Zutto sono me wo mitsumeteitai Unmei nante shinjinai Kimi wo shinjitai no sa Kimi ni wa fushigina miryoku ga aru Itsuka dokoka de mita ki ga suru Kimi no sugata ga kokoro wo urosuite Boku wo doridori* ni suru Aa eien nante hitsuyounai kedo Omoide ni kimi wo tojikometakunai Maboroshi nante aisenai Kimi wo dakishimetai no sa Aa eien nante sasagerarenai kedo Zutto kono te wo hanashiwashinai Juujika nante tayorenai Kimi wo mamoritai no sa Références Catégorie:CD Catégorie:Tôkyô Babylon Catégorie:Produits dérivés